The Bar
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: The Kyle-Zataras visit a very special bar indeed... Multiple fandoms, multiple pairings, multiple funnies! (Hopefully.) FEMSLASH and SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 1

"Zee... what have you gotten me into this time?"

Zatanna Kyle-Zatara frowned at her wife's question. "Selina, don't be like that. This'll be fun."

Selina looked at the people in the bar. She was startled at the wide variety of women there... they looked like they were from different universes. "Fun? More like freaky." She turned to the magician. "You said you've been here before?"

"Ages ago," said Zatanna. "But I told you it was eclectic, didn't I?"

"That's one way of putting it," Selina muttered. Zee had suggested this new place for them to visit the previous night. It seemed quite special, the way her wife talked about it. And Selina could see that was indeed the case. There appeared to be girls from all walks of life... and beyond. "You sure this is safe?"

Zee quirked an eyebrow. "Safe? Of course it is. I'd never take you to someplace dangerous."

"I can think of a couple of places you dragged us to that we had to fight our way out of," Selina said hautily.

"That's because you always let your mouth run away with you," replied Zee, just as smugly. "Look, just give this place a chance."

Selina sighed as she roamed the bar with her eyes again. Amongst the many couples at tables were a bald woman wearing what looked like green dental floss, sitting with a tall redhead. At the same table were two masked woman, one in red and yellow, the other a blonde in black. Another table had what was, to Selina's estimation, an Amazon in armour with a smaller blonde in rags. At the bar itself was a green-skinned woman with a much younger redhead, two girls in yellow and pink uniforms, a rather normal-looking brunette being cuddled by a woman in a green tanktop, and another regular couple sitting together, albiet even with them there was a noticeable age difference. "I'll admit," Selina said, "there's alot of very beautiful women here. Weird, in many cases, but beautiful."

"Takes one to know one," Zee smirked. "And the 'weirdness' stems from the, er, backgrounds of everyone."

Selina frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

At that, Zee looked worried. "Well, erm... "

"Zatanna," the former thief pressed, "what are you not telling me?"

The magician sighed heartily. "Well, this place... it's not exactly... _normal_... "

"I guessed that," said Selina. "Come on, out with it."

"It's a... " Zee appeared at a loss for words. "... nexus," she eventually said.

"What the h... oh _no_." Selina glared at her spouse. "Zatanna, this isn't one of those weird dimensional things, is it? You know I hate multiverses and all that crap." Indeed, Selina was well aware of the Justice League's numerous adventures in other dimensions and realities. Selina was grateful she had never participated in anything like that - it sounded far too convoluted and confusing. Being married to a magician was as "out there" as the Catwoman ever wanted to get, thank you very much.

"_Pleeeease_, Selina," moaned Zatanna. "You'll like it here, I promise."

As Selina looked around again, she realised something. "There don't appear to be other versions of us... there's no one remotely recognisible here."

"This place doesn't work that way," Zee explained. "This is a hub for different universal _streams_, you see, and... "

Selina held out her hand to stop her. "Forget I said anything. The sooner I get wasted the better."

Zee rolled her eyes, then took her spouse's hand. "Come on." The magician led the former thief to the bar. Taking stools the Kyle-Zataras caught the eye of one of the barmaids. "What do you want?" she asked Selina.

"What've they got?"

"Anything and everything," the magician said. "From all worlds and time periods... "

"_Time periods_?!" Selina yelped. Before she could further express her shock, Zatanna called over a barmaid...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 2

After ordering, Selina turned on her stool to again pan her gaze over the bar. It really was something else. "How did you find this place?" she asked.

"You... er, find alot of unusual places when you're in the Justice League," said Zatanna warily.

Selina humphed. "Good thing I don't want to join, then. I hate weird crap." She looked at her wife, who was frowning. "Er... not that I mind being here."

Rolling her eyes again, Zee placed her hand on Selina's. "It's not that strange, really. I've seen far weirder. Did I tell you the time we... "

"_Yes_," interrupted the former thief. "And I couldn't sleep for a week."

Zee pouted. "It wasn't _that_ dangerous... "

"You just better be thankful we weren't together then," said Selina. "If you'd have gone... _there_... since we met, I'd have tied you to our bed so you'd never leave on a stupid League mission again."

"That wasn't the reason you gave last month... " Zatanna wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, _ha ha ha_." Selina shook her head comically, but really she was trying to shake away the arousal recalling that night brought. It probably would not be proper, being new to this place, to take her magic lady right there on the bar. Sighing deeply, the Catwoman looked around again. "Anyway, it's not the place that's weird - a bar is a bar is a bar. It's the clientele. Really, I haven't seen this many different looks outside a sci-fi convention."

"Since when did you go to a sci-fi convention?" Zatanna asked.

Selina blinked. "Er... years ago. For a... job."

Zatanna blinked herself. "Oh. OK... moving on... " Clearing her throat quickly, the magician began tapping the bar top. "Look... if you _really_ don't want to stay, we can lea... "

"No, no," said Selina, patting Zee's hand. "It's not that bad, really. Besides, nothing's weirder than a Penguin trying to seduce you." Selina shuddered. "Stupid Oswald... "

Zee was about to speak, when the barmaid placed their drinks on the table. "Say," she said to Zee, "have I seen you here before?"

At that, Selina turned to face the bar again, a smirk creeping on her face. "Ooooh, so the _barmaid_ remembers you, huh? Something I should know, my magic lady?"

Groaning, Zatanna waved the accusation away. "It was a long time ago... "

"It was last week," said the barmaid.

Selina's eyes bulged. "Last _week_?! _Zee_?!"

Zee's jaw was agape. "It wasn't, I swear! Honestly, it was years ago... !"

The barmaid nodded knowingly. "Ah... sorry, honey. Must be the effects of time travel."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"This bar exists outside the space/time continuum," explained the barmaid. "We get girls from all eras here. The passage of time doesn't really mean alot in here. A week is a decade, a decade is a millennium... it can get pretty freaky."

Selina held her head. "Great. I'm in the Twilight Zone... " She then looked at Zee. "So you were here before we met?"

"_Yes_!" cried Zee. "Selina, I _swear_! It was _ages_ ago!"

Selina could tell, from the desperation Zee's face, that she was telling the truth. Just another reason why the ex-burglar steered clear of temporal shenanigans. "Were you here alone?" When Zatanna went quiet, Selina raised an eyebrow. "Zee... ?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 3

"No way! You and Dr. Light?!"

Zatanna sighed. "It was a long time ago... " she repeated. It was almost like a mantra.

Selina was grinning wide. "I can't believe you never told me! How long were you together?"

"Not long," the magician replied. "Really, Selina... it's a bit too weird... "

"Why?" asked Selina. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not jealous or anything."

"Even so... it's a little weird for me to be talking about exes to my wife." Zatanna ran a hand through her hair. "We're not all as shameless as you."

"My shamelessness is why you love me," Selina winked. "Seriously, why didn't you ever tell me? Did you think I'd be upset or something?"

Zee darted her eyes around. "Kind of... I guess... "

"Awwww, honey," the ex-thief soothed. "That's sweet. But really, it's fine. We've both had previous partners."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "I _know_ that, Selina. But don't you see how... ?"

"So come on," interrupted Selina. "Tell me. What happened?"

Realising her spouse was not going to drop it, Zatanna shook her head in defeat. "She'd just joined the League. I was visiting one day, we got talking, one thing led... " Zee stopped. What the hell was she doing?! "Look, can we _please_ change the subject?"

Selina giggled. "I love when you get all shy."

Zatanna grumbled under her breath. This was proving to be a big mistake. She had not counted on being _remembered_ in this place, having not taken into account the effects of time dilation. Not that Zee understood it much, herself... Regardless, she had to change the direction of the conversation, _fast_, before Selina asked anymore questions. Indeed, despite the years gone, Zee was still aware of what she had gotten upto in this place.

Well, _sort of_. In fact, she had gotten completely hammered and was actually _told_ what she had gotten upto. It was a wonder Kimiyo could still look her in the eye. Needless to say, even the unflappable Selina would be shocked if she knew the craziness her magic lady had partaken in.

To Zatanna's relief, Selina appeared to have dropped the conversation, as she was watching the laser lights in the bar's dancing area. "Selina?"

Her wife looked at her and shook her head. "Sorry, darling. I always get... sorry."

Now Zee frowned. "Sweetheart... ?"

Sighing deeply, Selina rolled her eyes. "They remind me of motion sensors, is all." When Zatanna nodded in understanding, the ex-thief tutted. "I know you don't like to be reminded of my past."

Zee put her hand on her spouse's. "It's not that, Se... "

"I hear that, girlfriend."

The Kyle-Zataras turned to direction of the interrupting voice, to see a woman with big dark hair and, of all things, pale green skin. "My Kimmie hates when I talk of my past, too."

The redhead next to the woman with the strange complexion glared at her. "Shego... they were having a _private_ conversion."

Zee and Selina looked at eachother in puzzlement at the couple next to them. The woman - evidently named Shego - appeared unbothered. "If they wanted some privacy, they'd have gone to one of the rooms upstairs." She faced the magician and former burglar. "So... you were in the villain business, too, eh?"

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me... do we even _know_ you?"

"I'm _so_ sorry," the redhead groaned. "Shego doesn't always understand boundaries."

Shego snorted. "If I respected boundaries I'd have never gotten into your pants."

"How romantic," the redhead drawled. "I'm sorry," she said to the Kyle-Zataras. "My name's Kim. This is my oh-so-polite wife Shego."

"Pleasure," the green-skinned woman chortled.

"All ours," Selina seethed. Zatanna could feel the, well, _catiness_ seeping out of her beloved. "You're married, huh? I guess consent laws are way more lax in your world."

At that, Kim scowled. "I'm 22, thank you very much."

"Can you prove that?"

The two couples turned at the _new_ interruption. A brunette woman in a black coat had appeared, with a serious expression on her face. "Fuck, doesn't anyone introduce themselves in this place?" Selina exclaimed.

The woman looked at her. "Sara Pezzini, NYPD," she said matter-of-factly, before turned back to Kim and Shego. "So, little girl... got ID? This _is_ a bar."

"Oh, please, you can't be serious," Shego groaned. "I don't think your jurisdiction includes interdimensional space."

"I've had my fair share of weirdness," Sara said. "Now how old are you?"

"Like I said, 22," Kim glared. "But even if I wasn't, I'm exempt. Or don't you have secret agents in your world?" She reached into her pocket and produced a card. Holding it out to Sara, Kim's expression went all smug. "See? Government-approved and everything."

"Zoinks!" added Shego.

Sara simply lifted an eyebrow. "Lucky you." She glanced at Shego. "Or not." A moment passed, before the policewoman suddenly backed down. "Dammit... my mistake. Sorry."

Selina eyed Sara's wrist. "Nice bracelet."

"Thank you," said Sara. "But I wouldn't get too close. You know what curiosity did to the cat."

"Gee, I've never heard that one before," Selina snorted. Zatanna sighed. Eventhough she was now on the side of good, the Catwoman still had a hard time dealing with cops. "What's got you all badge-flashing, anyway?"

Sara held her head. "Blame my wife, who's gone to have a drinking contest with a reject from a medievel reinactment."

Selina turned to Zee. "See what I mean? _Weird_."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 4

"Sarah, please do not drink beyond the recommended amount."

Sarah Connor huffed. "Don't start, Tin Miss."

Cameron Phillips appeared unfazed... as always. "It is not good for your health."

"It was your idea to come here," Sarah grumbled. "We should be back home, protecting John. That _is_ your mission, remember?"

"John is safe," Cameron said simply. "You need time outside the house... time to socialise."

At that, Sarah groaned. Since when did a Terminator understand the need for Human interaction? "Look, Cameron... seeing as you dragged us here, the least you could do is let me get tanked up."

Cameron frowned. "I will not allow you to 'get tanked up', Sarah. It always leads to fighting. It... distresses me."

Now Sarah groaned for another reason - guilt. It was true: when drunk, Sarah felt the need to vent her frustrations at her life... and her girlfriend was always the one to bear the brunt. Sighing, she looked at Cameron. "You... know I don't mean it, right?"

"Alcohol dulls a person's inhibitions," said the metal girl. "It makes you say things you usually would not. Thus... you likely 'mean it' _more_."

Sarah almost rolled her eyes at Cameron's logic. "The... anger, yes. But it's never directed at you, Cameron. _Really_." When the girl still seemed unsure, Sarah raised her hand and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm just... not used to being out of contact with J... "

"We are _not_ out of contact with John," interrupted Cameron. "I promised you that. I would never jeopardise the mission for pleasure. Our phones still work." The Terminator leaned into Sarah's touch. "Please, Sarah... I brought us here because you need to relax. I find it hard to function, knowing you are pained."

Sarah felt all gooey inside. Who knew a cybernetic organism could be so adorable in their concern? "Listen, girlie... you know the deal. But you're right. I need to... relax. I'm sorry... I know you're trying to help."

Cameron looked at her with big, brown eyes. "I only want you to be happy," she whispered. "I love you, Sarah."

Not caring about their surroundings, Sarah leaned close and tenderly kissed Cameron. "You know that goes double for me, right?" When Cameron nodded slightly, Sarah sighed. She knew the metal girl needed occassional reassurances. Cameron was still so new to emotions... unsure if Sarah's feelings reflected her own. Obviously, they did: Sarah would not be with her otherwise. She had spent so long drifting, that to finally find true happiness - Sarah would not give that up. "Why... why don't you have something, too? Make me feel less conspicuous."

"Alcohol will have no effect on me," said Cameron. "But I will drink to fit in. Just promise me you will not consume too... "

"I won't," Sarah said, placing a finger on her lover's lips. After ordering something for Cameron, the Human looked at her. Cameron still seemed concerned. "What is it, girlie?"

Cameron shook her head slightly. "I am... confused about your feelings of conspicuousness."

"Because I'm drinking and you're not," clarified Sarah.

"I thought it was for another reason," said Cameron. "Thank you for explaining."

"What other reason could that be?"

Cameron tilted her head. "Your beauty."

Sarah nearly choked on her drink. "W... _what_?"

"You are the most beautiful woman here," Cameron said simply. "That could make you feel conspicuous, as you stand out."

Sarah grinned, shaking her head. "Tin Miss... you have _no idea_ how lucky you're gonna get when we get home."

Cameron smirked, making Sarah wonder if the metal girl knew what she was doing. "I look forward to it," said Cameron. Sarah leaned close again, intending to plant a big, sloppy kiss to her girlfriend's lips... when she stopped suddenly, her eyes widening at the person who had appeared near them. Cameron instantly looked worried. "Sarah?"

Sarah glared at the woman who had arrived as she called over the barmaid. The woman seemed to notice Sarah's attention and looked at her questioningly. "Can I help you?"

Sarah began breathing heavily. She cursed the fact the bouncers at this strange bar had prohibited weapons. "Cameron... you said this place was safe!"

Cameron darted her head between her lover and the new arrival. "It is. Sarah, I detect no Skynet signals."

"Is something wrong?" asked the stranger, a tall blonde with an amazing figure.

Sarah's eyes were fixated on the woman's face. Specifically, the metal appliances over her eye and on her cheek. "What the hell are you?!"

Cameron's eyes widened. "Sarah!"

The blonde simply raised an eyebrow. "I am Borg."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 5

Sarah was tense, desperately missing the familiar feel of a gun on her person. Had she been armed, the weapon would be pointed right between the eyes of the tall blonde before her. The blonde in question, however, appeared nonchalant. "I'm afraid you're in error."

"Bullshit," Sarah seethed. "Cameron, scan her."

Cameron turned to the woman with metal accents on her face. "Sarah... I promise you, I detect nothing of Skynet in this building."

"I fear you have me confused with someone else, perhaps?" the blonde said.

"What model are you?" Sarah demanded.

Now the woman appeared confused. "Model... ? I don't... "

"Doesn't matter," said Sarah. She began tugging at her girlfriend's arm. "We're leaving right now, Cameron. You and I need to _talk_."

Cameron did not budge. "Sarah, calm... "

"I _knew_ coming here was a mistake!" Sarah snapped. "Keep away from us!" she said to the blonde.

"I... fail to see what I've done wrong," the woman said haltingly. "All I'm doing is ordering beverages for myself and my wife."

At that, Sarah blinked. "W... _wife_? What the hell kind of Terminator are you?!" The words were out before she thought. The instant her mind started working, however, Sarah regretted them. She glanced at Cameron... who looked crushed. Once again, Sarah Connor's legendary temper had gotten the best of her. Once again, she had hurt the one person, other than her son, who meant more to her than anything else in the world. "Cameron... I... "

However, the metal girl's expression immediately became passive. That was never a good sign. Sarah knew that meant Cameron was having trouble processing her emotions, and so defaulted to a neutral look. The outward blankness hid the turmoil the Terminator was in. Before Sarah could speak again, Cameron turned to the blonde. "Forgive Sarah. She has trouble... formulating pleasentries." Sarah visibly winced. "I fear she has confused you with someone else, as you correctly surmised."

"I'm sorry if my presence has caused you distress," the tall blonde said sincerely. "My name is Seven."

Sarah frowned. "Seven?" She became tense again. "As in T-700?"

"No," said Seven. "It is short for Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 0-1. Though the full version is no longer relevant to my life."

Cameron tilted her head. "That designation does not correlate with Skynet nomenclature."

"I have no knowledge of 'Skynet'," Seven stated. "I am Borg. Are you familar with them?" When Cameron answered in the negative, Seven tilted her own head. "Judging by your attire, I presume you're from the early 21st century?"

"2009," answered Cameron.

Seven raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating. My wife and I have travelled from 2382."

Sarah's eyes bulged. "23... ?" She could not fathom it. "Is... Humanity alive... ?"

"Yes," Seven said, appearing confused again. "It appears we have much to discuss. Please, join us."

Cameron turned to Sarah. "I'm sorry, but it seems Sarah has decided we are leaving... correct?" Sarah winced again. Her Tin Miss had a look of hidden rage. "Eventhough you have taught me to be kind and courteous whenever possible, it appears you are not bound by those rules." Cameron narrowed her eyes. "Thank you for explaining, Sarah."

Ouch. Sarah looked down at the floor. She never thought she would get a lesson in manners from a Terminator. "Wait... maybe... maybe I jumped to conclusions." Sarah raised her head at Seven. "Perhaps we can talk, if you wouldn't mind."

"Please." Seven smiled warmly. "I apologise again for any discomfort I've caused."

Sarah sighed. "Just... forget it. My bad."

Seven again raised the metal piece above her eye. "Yes... 2009." At that moment, the barmaid arrived with two drinks on a tray. Sarah noticed neither of them were alcoholic. Seven glanced at her and seemed to sense her unasked question. "The water is for myself, the black coffee for my wife. Would you like to replenish your beverages before joining us?"

"No," Sarah said. "But... can you give us a minute?"

"Of course," said Seven. "We are at the pool tables." With that, she turned with the tray of drinks and walked away.

Sarah turned back to an eerily calm Cameron. She had some serious apologising to do...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 6

"_Finally_ - someone I recognise!"

Selina held out her hands wide, in a gesture of joy and relief. After a couple of hours in this madhouse, she and Zee had at last found people they knew.

Barbara Gordon-Lance waved as the Kyle-Zataras approached. "Glad you could make it." On the redhead's lap was her Blonde Bombshell of a wife, Dinah, AKA the Black Canary. Sitting close by were Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain, cuddling like all young lovers did. "We were getting worried," continued Barbara.

After greetings had been fully exchanged - and, indeed, it had been clarified they were all from the same "timezone" - Selina sat down dramatically. "Is this place nuts, or what?"

"You get used to it," said Dinah, nuzzling into Babs' neck affectionately. Selina sighed inwardly. Was the Canary plastered already?

"I'm with you, Ms. Kyle," said Stephanie. "Er, I mean Mrs. Kyle-Zatara. I mean... Mrs. K-Z... I mean Selina... I mean _Catwoman_... ma'am." Cassandra groaned at her girlfriend's stuttering.

Selina decided to take pity on the young woman. No matter how long Steph had been in the costume game, she still got all flustered around a veteran. "Don't worry, little one," she said. "'Selina' is fine. I won't scratch." She then raised an eyebrow. "I _am_ surprised you're both here, though. I'd be careful - there's a cop on the prowl here."

"Selina, let it go," Zee sighed. "Officer Pezzini explained she was just... wandering."

"Yeah, and picking on anyone who looked like a minor," said Selina. "So I'd watch out if I were you," she told Steph and Cass.

"We're both 23," Steph said, pulling her lover-of-few-words closer to her. "Legal no matter where."

"Or when," Cass said stoically.

"_Ugh_, don't get me started on that," moaned Selina. "Zee knows I hate weird otherdimensional shit, so she brings me to the Outer Limits wing of Arkham."

The magician was holding her head. "Sorry for taking you on a night out, Selina," she deadpanned.

The ex-burglar smirked. "Oh, _meow_. You're _so_ gonna get it when we get home... " With that, Selina began tickling her wife... who nearly had a fit.

"Selina, _no_, _NO_!" As quickly as she started, Selina stopped. Going redfaced, Zatanna darted her head around, to see one or two women turned to the sound of her excited squealing. She then looked back at their friends, who were all stifling laughs. Even Steph's eternal feelings of intimidation could not mask the giggles threatening to burst out. Zatanna gave her wife a death glare, but as always, it had no effect: Selina just looked back at her, her eyes twinkling. After a moment, a smile crept on Zee's face. "I love you so much... " she breathed.

"I think one of the upstairs rooms will be occupied before the night's over," Dinah chuckled.

"Speaking of which..." Barbara paused. "Well... kind of... You've, er, been here before, right, Zee?"

"So I understand," piped in Selina, giving a wink to her wife, who again looked embarassed. "With a Leaguer, no less!"

Dinah tilted her head. "Was that when you were dating Hawkgirl?"

Selina's eyes bulged as she darted to her spouse. "_Hawkgirl_?! You went out with Dr. Light _and_ Hawkgirl?!"

Zee looked like a deer in the headlights. "Er... it was a long time ago," she stammered. "She was going through some... tough times... Hawkman wasn't around... a... and... well... we... _ahem_... er... that is... _cough_... how long have you been waiting for us, then?"

The Gordon-Lances burst into laughter at Zee's attempt at changing the subject. Zee glanced at Selina, who was glaring incredulously. "Oh dear... " Dinah managed through titters. "S... sorry, Zee... " The blonde was actually wiping tears from her eyes.

Selina shook her head and turned away from her wife. She was about to speak when she noticed something on the wall near them... or rather, some_one_. Or, rather, _two_ someones. Specifically, a blonde in a red cape was madly kissing a smaller, darkhaired girl wearing black and white, practically pushing her into the wall. The two appeared completely oblivious to everything around them. "Is... is that Power Girl?"

The others turned to the direction Selina was motioning, then almost collectively shrugged. "Oh, don't mind them," Babs said. "They've been like that for ages. I'm surprised the wall's still standing."

"That... that's really hot," Selina whispered. She instinctively leaned closer to Zatanna.

"I think _they'll_ be getting a room before any of us," said Dinah. "I just hope they're soundproofed. Things are liable to get... earthshaking." The Canary called over to the couple making out like there was no tomorrow. "Isn't that right, Karen?" When she got no response, Dinah spoke a little louder. "Hey, PG - I think Atlee might need a breather!"

Power Girl - AKA Karen Starr - broke the ferocious kiss she was sharing with her girlfriend and scowled at the group. "Shut up, I'm busy."

"We were just talking about when Zee was here last," explained Dinah.

"Was that when she was dating Artemis?" Before Karen could continue, Atlee - still up against the wall - hungrily pulled the blonde's head back towards hers, their mouths crashing together again.

Selina was slackjawed at her wife. "_ZEE_!"

Zatanna appeared to be taking an intense interest in the floor. "It was a long time ago... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 7

Sarah and Cameron approached the pool table, hands gripped tightly together. Sarah had tried to apologise to her Tin Miss, but Cameron had quickly brushed her off, saying all was well. Sarah was shocked - her girlfriend was clearly _very_ upset with her. She cursed her temper: it had gotten her into trouble with Cameron more times than she cared to remember. If it was not for Cameron having already begun striding off after Seven, Sarah would have grovelled if necessary to make things up. But, if Cameron could wait for an apology, then Sarah could wait to give it. She still had a modicum of pride left. For now, Sarah decided to put those thoughts in the back of her mind, as the two women they had come over to see acknowledged them. "Is everything alright?" asked Seven.

Before Sarah could speak, Cameron answered. "Yes, everything is fine." Sarah sighed deeply. She certainly hoped that was true.

The second woman, clearly Seven's wife, walked upto them, extending a hand, a pool stick in the other. "Hello," she said, smiling warmly. "I'm Kathryn." After Sarah and Cameron had introduced themselves, the older woman spoke again. "Seven tells me you're from 2009."

"Our point of origin is 2009," said Cameron. "Though I was created in 2020."

Seven frowned. "'Created'?"

"I am a cybernetic organism," Cameron said simply.

Kathryn blinked. "You mean... you're part machine?"

"I am living flesh over a metal endoskeleton," explained Cameron.

"Fascinating," said Seven. "You have that technology in your time?"

Sarah watched the two women eye her girlfriend. It made her uneasy. "You said you're from the 2300s?" she asked, hoping to sway the conversation away from Cameron.

"Yes, we are," said Kathryn. "But we certainly didn't have your technology back in _our_ early 21st century. It wasn't until the 2260s that convincing androids were made."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Really." It seemed these two were scientists. She did not like the way they were examining her Tin Miss. What made it even more annoying was that Cameron herself seemed unfazed.

"I am not an android," the metal girl clarified. "I am a Terminator."

Kathryn visibly tensed. "What does that mean?" She exchanged a glance with Seven.

"I was created by Skynet to infiltrate Human settlements to better accomplish my goal."

"And what goal is that?" asked Seven.

Cameron tilted her head. "Terminators are created primarily for assassination." When Kathryn and Seven audibly gasped, Cameron quickly continued. "Do not worry. My original programming has long since been overridden."

"Meaning?" said Kathryn... her tone wavering on a threat.

Sarah had had enough. "_Meaning_... " she interjected, taking Cameron's hand. "She's _not_ a mere machine. A thing. She's the woman I _love_. And frankly, I don't much appreciate her being studied like a science experiment."

"Sarah, I do not mind," said Cameron.

"_I_ do," came the harsh reply. Cameron might not want an apology, but Sarah would not wait for permission to defend her, lovers' quarrel or no.

Kathryn looked mortified. "Oh God, you're right." She looked at Seven, who also appeared regretful. "We're so sorry... you're right. Dammit, I should know. I hated when Seven was poked and prodded by Starfleet scientists once we got home." She shook her head. "Dammit, I can't believe I did that."

"Please forgive us," said Seven. "I indeed know what it's like to be the subject of scrutiny. It was not our intent. We were simply surprised to find such advanced technology so early in time."

Sarah almost muttered something about the evil of Skynet's technology, but managed to bite her tongue. Cameron might take it the wrong way. Still, Sarah decided to get her own back. "And you?" she asked Seven. "Are those a fashion statement?"

Seven seemed to know the Human was referring to her facial appliances. "They are remnants of my time as a cyborg," she said. "They cannot be removed."

Cameron frowned. "You _were_ a cybernetic organism? Please explain."

Seven and Kathryn's story of the Borg left Sarah horrified. It seemed, no matter the universe or time period, technology would aways get out of control. She instinctively began thinking of Seven as "the enemy", but just as quickly realised that was absurd: she was much like Cameron. She could not help her origins, and like Sarah's Tin Miss, clearly did not share the same thought process as her brethren. Shaking her head, Sarah eyed the pool table. She needed something to take her mind off all this apocalyptic talk. "Anyway... " she said, clearing her throat and turning to Kathryn. "You play?"

Kathryn was still visibly affected by recalling the Borg, and Sarah could sympathise. Thinking of Skynet always left _her_ shaken. Still, the future woman seemed to brush away her sour mood... far easier than Sarah could do so. "Yes," she said, smiling again. "Care for a game?"

"Why not?" shrugged Sarah. She looked over at Cameron and Seven, who were still in deep conversation. "I can tell you're a scientist, but I'm afraid whatever they're talking about is lost on me."

"Oh, believe me," grinned Kathryn. "I'm a novice compared to Seven. She has thousands of civilizations' data in her head, and an eidetic memory. I gave up trying to match her with knowledge years ago." She then smirked. "A game of velocity, on the other hand... " However, her face quickly dropped. "About before... really, I do apologise. We didn't mean to objectify Cameron. I know from bitter experience how it feels to see the woman you love scrutinised."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah picked up the second pool cue. "Forget about it," she said. She decided to indeed let it go: her mouth had already gotten her into trouble. Besides, she knew the Janeways did not mean to be rude. If Sarah trusted more and did not see everyone and everything as a potential threat, she probably would have reacted the same. "Now break."

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 8

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

The women crowded around the table were getting on Xena's nerves. The chant was par for the course in a drinking contest, but there was only so much she could take. She was close to getting out her sword and _making_ them shut up... or at least, she would have been, had her weapons not been confiscated. Normally a competition of this sort would not be a problem for Xena... but her opponent in this particular bout was a worthy one indeed.

Xena glanced at her wife. Gabrielle was simply staring at the warrior woman's adversary, seemingly hanging on every word she was saying. Which was unusual: as a bard, it was Gabrielle's job to have everyone transfixed on what _she_ was saying. Xena turned back to her opponent. "OK, so you... " - she paused, grumbling - "... win that one, too." Dammit. "What do you want to know?"

"You know what I want to know," the ponytailed woman answered. "Gimme another artifact."

Xena snarled. "Why? So you can go raid it? Suck the place dry?"

"I _am_ an archeologist," came the amused response.

"Xena, come on," Gabrielle said. "You agreed to the rules of this contest. If you win a round, Lara tells us another adventure. If she wins, you give her a clue as to another artifact." Xena sighed. She had indeed agreed to those terms. She looked again at her opponent, at this "Lara Croft". A strange woman, indeed. In fact, this whole _place_ was strange. Xena had been in some odd environments over the years, but this might just have taken the cake. She was sure this place was powered by the Kronos Stone.

Still, her wife seemed to love it. Gabrielle had been starry-eyed at all the different types of women here. And Xena had to admit, they were all extremely beautiful... though none as lovely as her blonde bard, of course. Once they had hooked up with Lara, Gabrielle had been trading stories of action and adventure with "the Tomb Raider", as Xena had heard whispered. The woman - from the future, evidently - seemed to have lived a life just as exciting as Xena's. Still, there was something about Lara that made Xena grumpy. Maybe _she_ wanted to be the only one whose stories entertained her Gabrielle. Or maybe it was the woman's attire. If that garish, sicky green top was what fashion was like in the future, then Xena prayed to stay in her time for _all_ time...

"Come on," Lara said. "Name a temple, or a palace, or an acropolis... Give me something to go on."

Xena thumped her glass down loudly. "_Fine_." She was silent for a moment. "Alright... " she eventually said, smirking. "There's this place in Athens... the _Grand Royale_!" She added a dramatic tone when she said the name. "There you'll find the Tulip Treasury, one of the most prized objects in our world."

Lara entered the information into her device she called a "phone". "'Grand Royale'... 'Tulip Treasury'... got it. Cheers. OK, next round?"

Grinning wide, Xena raised her glass. "Absolutely." With that, the surrounding women cheered. Xena rolled her eyes.

Gabrielle narrowed her own eyes. "You have to win the next one, Xena."

Xena raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh, do I? If I didn't know better, I'd think you just wanted to hear more stories about... " She turned to Lara. "What're they called - guns? You'd rather hear stories about them, rather than actually _wanting me to win_."

Smiling, Gabrielle chuckled. "They _are_ amazing. Especially the one with the dragon... "

"Dinosaur," said Lara. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, to be exact. And to be further exact, dragons don't exist."

Xena shook her head. "Of course they don't."

Before anything else could be said or done, a woman in a black coat strode upto the table. "Come on, Lara - we're leaving."

Lara frowned. "Leaving? Sara, what's up?"

Sara Pezzini glared at her wife. "This place is... _ugh_." She looked at the phone on the table. "Besides, I don't like you hustling."

Laughing incredulously, Lara held her head. "_Hustling_? Bloody hell, Sara - that's a good one!"

"I have half a mind to arrest you for mocking a police officer," scowled Sara. "But I've already made an ass of myself tonight."

Lara leaned her body, looking at the lower half of her spouse. "But you have such a _lovely_ arse, Sara... "

Sara turned bright red... though out of embarrassment or rage, it was hard to tell. "Pack up your things. We're leaving _now_."

"But love... "

Clearly at the end of her rope, Sara grabbed the phone, then took Lara's hand and yanked her up out of her seat. Despite the Tomb Raider's objections, Sara pushed past the women surrounding the table and dragged her wife away.

Xena could not hide her smugness. "Guess I win." Gabrielle simply folded her arms and grumbled...

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 9

Selina arrived at the bar and halfheartedly made her order. As the barmaid began preparing the various drinks, Selina was silent. Why was she so bothered by what had happened? At what had been revealed?

She sighed. She knew exactly why. Though she could scarcely believe it. It was not like her to feel insecure... but such was the love she had for her wife. Thinking of the magician - though to be honest, that was a constant - Selina was shocked at how she was feeling. She was close to _tears_. "Zee... " she let out, without thinking.

"Yes?"

Blinking, Selina turned at the voice that was _not_ her magic lady's. There by the bar was a young woman in a black-and-yellow uniform, sitting next to a blonde in identical clothing, except the yellow was replaced with pink. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry," the stranger said, "were you talking to me?"

"No... " Selina frowned. "Wait... your name is Zatanna?" The woman certainly did not look like an alternate version of her spouse.

She was met with a raised eyebrow. "Er... no. Elizabeth. But everyone calls me Z."

"And I'm Syd," said her companion.

"Oh. Er... pleased to meet you." Selina turned away.

"Are you OK?" asked Syd.

"Not that it's any of your business," snapped Selina, "but I'm fine." Instantly, she groaned. Looking at the two shocked faces, she held her head. "_Shit_. Sorry." Zatanna was always telling Selina she saw goodness and caring in her - but her temper always got in the way. "I didn't mean to be so catty. It's been... a strange night." She smiled hopefully at them.

The two women eventually smiled back. "That's OK - we get it," said Z. "Since I joined SPD, I've seen stuff you wouldn't believe."

"SPD?" Selina enquired.

"Space Patrol Delta," clarified Syd. "We're like the police. From 2028."

2028? Selina cursed under her breath. There was no escape from the madness of this place. "Great," she said flatly.

"So... are you, like, a major cat lover?" asked Syd.

Despite her mood, Selina smirked. The blonde sounded a bit ditzy, but had obviously noticed Selina's attire. "Like _you_ wouldn't believe. People call me the Catwoman."

"We know an _actual_ catwoman!" Syd squealed. "Her name's Kat."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Original."

"And she's married to a dog."

At that, Selina's eyes bulged. "W... _what_?"

Before Syd could continue, Z raised her hand. "That's a simplified version. Our tech specialist comes from a race of half-Humans, half-cats. And our Supreme Commander is a Humanoid half-dog, half-reptile." She paused. "Man... I've just realised how crazy that sounds."

"Anyway," Syd continued, "He lost his wife, got her back, but then lost her _again_, sadly. Kat was there for him and they eventually hooked up. The wedding was _so sweet_." The girl in pink went all starry-eyed.

"Sweeter than _our_ wedding, princess?" asked Z, taking Syd's hand. The blonde's eyes then went _so_ starry-eyed they appeared to house a galaxy.

Selina stared at the couple, until something moved in the corner of her eye. Noticing the tray of drinks now on the bar infront of her, she sighed. She was about to excuse herself... but immediately realised Z and Syd were no longer paying her any attention. Shrugging, Selina went to lift the tray of drinks from the bar...

"_Dammit, Jessica! How could you do this to me?!_"

Selina, and everyone in the vicinity, turned their heads at the shouting, to see a blonde in black stride through the bar, with a brunette in red and yellow chasing her. "Carol, come on! Be reasonable!"

"_Shut up_! I can't _believe_ I let you bring me here!" The blonde - evidently named Carol - was halted by the sheer number of women around. "Let me through!"

Her persuer grabbed the blonde's arm and spun her around. "Carol, I'm sorry, OK?! I wasn't thinking!"

"Damn _right_ you weren't!" Carol stuck a finger in the brunette's face. "How could you do that to me?! Fuck's sake, Jessica... I'm a recovering alcoholic!" It was clear that neither of them were taking any notice of the amount of stares their fight was garnering. "You _promised_ me you wouldn't have anything!"

"Look, my mind wandered," Jessica moaned. "Marlo asked if I wanted anything, and... look, it was just a sip... !"

"What the hell were you thinking in bringing us here, Jessica?" Carol was turning red. "So much for 'Don't worry, Carol, I'll just have soda too.' How am I supposed to stay on the wagon if my girlfriend laps it up infront of me? Fuck's sake, sometimes I wonder if you're really J... "

"Carol, honey, _please_," whined Jessica. "It won't happen again!" With that, she seemed to realise women were looking at them. "Please... can't we discuss this in private... ?"

"Oh, privacy - there's an idea!" snapped Carol. "Howabout _I_ go home, and the itsy bitsy spider can go back to having a good time with Moondragon, who's suddenly your best friend!"

Jessica was about the reply, when she seemed to notice Selina eyeing her up and down quizzically. "What the hell are _you_ looking at?"

Selina shrugged. "I'm just trying to figure out what you are. I mean, your costumes are pretty abstract." She nodded to Carol. "I'm guessing she's Lady Flash or Lightning Girl or something. But you... Big Eye Woman?"

"_Spider_-Woman, if you _must_ know," Jessica spat. "And my girlfriend is Ms. Marvel." At that, Carol gave an audible tut, to which Jessica scowled at her.

"Spider-Woman, huh?" Selina shrugged again. "Can't see it, myself. I, on the other hand..." - she held out her arms slightly - "Catsuit and... " - then pointed to her head. "... cat ears on headpiece. Capish?"

Pouting, Jessica lifted her arm. "Look - see? Webbing. So stick that up your ass."

"Looks more like bat wings to me," Syd piped in. Jessica growled at her, leading Syd to instinctively grip Z's arm.

"Besides," said Selina casually, "I haven't seen many spiders that are red and yellow."

"Oh yeah?" said Jessica, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, _I_ haven't seen many cats that are... er... "

Selina smirked as Jessica looked at her black costume. "Hmmmm... ?"

Jessica pouted again and folded her arms. "Fuck you."

Selina was unfazed. "That's my wife's job."

Shaking her head, Jessica went to speak again, then seemed to notice that Carol was no longer there. "Dammit... Carol, please! Wait up... !" With that, she dashed away.

Selina chuckled. It was perhaps a tad cruel, but she needed to have a little fun. Besides, clearly the "Spider"-Woman deserved it. After all, the start of the argument with Carol - which was obviously Jessica's fault - had caused Selina to spill a couple of the drinks...

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 10

Selina was about to lift the tray of drinks and head back to where her beloved and the others were waiting, when a lovingly familiar voice came from behind. "Honey, is everything alright?"

Turning to see Zatanna approach, Selina held her breath. The distractions Z and Syd, and Carol and Jessica provided had made her temporarily forget her unease - but now it was back. "Yeah... fine." Her tone would not have fooled anyone.

"Selina... you've been off since we met up with Dinah and the others." The magician held her wife's arm affectionately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really." Selina knew she was being ridiculous. She had to get past this. She was worrying over _nothing_. Straightening up - having only now realised she was hunching - she smiled. "I'm fine, darling. It's just this place is... really funky."

Zee did not look amused. "It's... about what they said, isn't?" She sighed knowingly. "Listen, sweetheart, it... well, it _was_ a long time ago."

Selina shook her head. "I don't think you're still seeing them, Zatanna. Give me some credit."

"No... " Zee raised an eyebrow. "But clearly it bothers you."

"I'm just surprised to find my wife was such a player," Selina shrugged.

"_Please_, Selina... " Zee frowned, "be serious."

Selina groaned. She knew it was pointless trying to hide anything from the magician: Zatanna could read the Catwoman like a book. "I'm sorry, Zee... it's just... " As she struggled to find the words, she glanced at her spouse, who suddenly looked saddened. "Zee... ?"

Zatanna met her gaze warily. "You... you don't like I'm some sort of... hussy, do you?"

"_No_!" Selina briefly glanced around at the couple of odd looks her outburst got. "No," she said again, at normal level. "That's ridiculous. Besides... I've hardly been the most celibate person in the world."

Zee frowned again, but then moved closer to her wife, obviously not caring about their surroundings. The two instinctively hugged each other. "Then please... tell me what's wrong."

Selina closed her eyes. She could scarcely believe she was about to say this, let alone was actually _feeling_ it. "Your other girlfriends had powers... "

Zee looked baffled. "And... ?"

"And... I... " Selina trailed off.

Blinking, Zee's expression turned to shock. "Selina... you can't seriously think... !"

"For all I know, they used their nifty powers in the bedroom." Selina tutted. "All I have is... a whip."

Despite the situation, Zee let out a snigger. "Oh, darling... "

"I know it's stupid," whispered the ex-thief. "But how can I compare to them? Fuck, one of them was an Amazon! You must find me so boring... "

Zatanna looked down again, apparently gathering her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at her spouse. "OK... OK... several points to make."

Selina blinked.

"One," Zee began resolutely. "Artemis didn't last long. It's hard to maintain a relationship with someone who lives on a secret island, _and_ is always - _always_ - pissed off. I got more than a few bruises during my time with her."

"_Bruises_?" Rage instantly filled the Catwoman. "She _hurt_ you?! I'll... I'll... " She wanted to strangle the redheaded Amazon.

"No, no, nothing like that!" the magician quickly replied. "But... well, she didn't appreciate that I _wasn't_ an Amazon."

Selina looked at her beloved. Realising what she meant, the former burglar said nothing. Thinking about it was too... _ugh_.

"Two," continued Zatanna. "I knew Hawkgirl _couldn't_ last. She's destined to be with Hawkman. I was just... a diversion." Again Selina bit her tongue. She wanted to also attack the Thanagarian for seemingly treating her magic lady like a toy, knowing the winged woman would have shrugged it off as her having a "reincarnation destiny".

"Three... yeah, Dr. Light and I had fun. But... " Zatanna paused. "It was just one of those things," she eventually said. "And fourth and finally... " She looked straight into Selina's eyes. "My darling - you are the one-and-only _love of my life_. I would literally _die_ without you. I can't - and frankly, _won't_ - live without you."

Selina was speechless at the utter conviction in her wife's eyes. Once again Selina felt the rare tingle of inadequecy. Once again she felt she did not deserve the love of this perfect, adorable woman. "Really... ?" Her tone was embarrassingly squeaky.

"Really." Zatanna leaned forward and kissed Selina tenderly. "So trust me... I do _not_ find you 'boring'." Selina could not help her eyes welling up. Zee tilted her head and smirked. "Besides... we have fun with your whip."

Selina laughed heartily. Trust her magic lady to defuse the tension with a snappy comment. Wrapping her arms around the magician, Selina sighed. She felt stupid. "I'm sorry... I'm an idiot."

"Only when you say you are," Zee grinned. They kissed lovingly again. "Feel better?"

"You bet," Selina smiled. "You... " Her emotions where threatening to overwhelm her. "You have no idea how you make me feel."

"Only you," whispered Zatanna. "Now and forever." They were about to kiss again... when they heard light sobbing. Turning to face the direction of the sound, the Kyle-Zataras saw a blonde in pink dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh, that was _beautiful_," Syd whined.

Her companion in yellow rolled her eyes, though they too were welling up. "Sorry... but, well, we couldn't help but overhear."

Selina and Zatanna chuckled. The ex-thief was far too happy now to be annoyed at the evesdropping. "Zee... meet Z."

Zatanna blinked in surprise. Noting her wife's confusion, Selina reluctantly disentangled herself from her and motioned towards their observers. "Syd and Elizabeth... or Z for short." After Zatanna had exchanged greetings with the two women from 2028, Selina spoke again. "I think I'll just have to refrain from calling you 'Zee' for the remainder of the night, my magic lady."

"Magic?" Syd asked, still wiping her eyes.

"I'm a magician," Zatanna clarified.

Syd suddenly lightened up. "Ooh, I love magic! Can you do some tricks?"

The K-Z's looked at eachother. "Well, er... " Zatanna went silent.

"_Pleeeease_?" Syd was whining again.

A barmaid suddenly appeared. "We _do_ have a stage."

Selina looked at her beloved. Seeing Zatanna perform would make her feel even better: she always loved her on stage, lit up like an angel. "Honey... ?"

Zatanna bit her lip. "I dunno... "

"Tell ya what," said the barmaid. "I'll clear your tab if you put on a show."

Selina grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "That settles it." Zatanna sighed, shaking her head in happy defeat...

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 11

"She has the stick angled one degree too far to the left."

"Agreed. Given the texture of the table, the trajectory will fall short of the objective."

Kathryn Janeway rolled her eyes. "Enough with the running commentary!" She glared at Seven from her bent-over-the-table position, cue stick poised on the white ball. He wife merely raised her occular implant. Seven was standing in her customary hands-behind-back pose, with Cameron in an equally-ramrod stance beside her. The two had been critiquing the pool game for what seemed like days.

"Why don't you get us some more drinks?" Sarah asked, running her hand through her hair. She was clearly as exasperated at their spouses as Kathryn was.

"You promised you what not drink too much," said Cameron. "I have decided you have had enough."

Sarah began chuckling incredulously. "You've _decided_? I'm not a teenager, Cameron!"

"No," Cameron said. "But I will not allow you to harm yourself. I love you."

Sarah's face practically melted. Kathryn almost laughed: so _that_ was the expression the Admiral had whenever Seven did something adorable. Kathryn could see how funny it looked. No wonder Tom Paris burst into laughter whenever he saw it... though it was always followed by the classic Janeway Command Glare, which usually shut the pilot up. Kathryn decided to bring some levity, so as to spare Sarah any further embarassment. "Howcome _I_ don't get any words of affection, Seven?"

Again with the raised eyebrow. "You are egotistical enough when playing games, Kathryn."

The Admiral simply groaned. But evenso, Seven was always right with these things. Kathryn adjusted her cue stick's angle before taking her shot. She watched with satisfaction as the white sent her final ball into the pocket. Fortunately, she had long ago learnt to hide her smugness at winning behind a face of appreciation. Besides, Sarah _had_ given her a good run for her credit. "Good game," Kathryn said.

"Thank hours at a target range," responded Sarah. Her face then dropped. "Anyway... I think Cameron's decided the night's over." When the metal girl frowned, Sarah approached her. "Come on, we better get home." She took Cameron's hand and squeezed it tightly. Kathryn watched the interaction, noting how Cameron still had a look of consternation on her face. When Seven had brought them their drinks earlier, she had alluded to the 21st century women having had a fight of some sort. "If you'll excuse us," said Sarah.

"Of course," Kathryn said. "We should get going too. Erin must be running the Doctor around in circles."

"Erin?" asked Cameron.

"Our daughter," Seven explained, while Kathryn finished off the last of her coffee.

Cameron nodded. "I used to be Sarah's daughter."

And the rest of the coffee came spewing out of Kathryn's mouth. The Admiral coughed and spluttered while Seven reached out to settle her. "It was a cover story!" Sarah yelped, pushing Cameron away. "Emphasis on '_cover story_' and '_was_'!"

After that, the four exchanged rather hurried farewells, then Sarah and Cameron were gone. Kathryn shook her head and smirked, while patting her top with a napkin. "Interesting couple."

"Indeed," said Seven, eyeing her wife to make sure she was stable. "The level of sophistication in Cameron is remarkable."

Kathryn nodded. "Skynet could've taught Soong a thing or two." She sighed. "I can't believe the world they live in."

"If what they said was accurate," said Seven, "their situation is tragic. To live their lives knowing an apocalypse is coming... "

"I want to help them," said Kathryn. "We could send... "

"Kathryn... " Seven interrupted. "... the Prime Directive... "

Sighing again, Kathryn held her head. "I know, I know. Still, doesn't make it any easier."

"We can take comfort in knowing their world survives," explained Seven. "Sarah's son is destined to bring victory."

"If it's one thing I hate more than time paradoxes," said Kathryn, "it's predestination time paradoxes."

Seven smirked. "I won't tell you who the son's father is."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes. "Hmmm... you two certainly discussed alot, didn't you?"

"Cameron is very intelligent," said the ex-Borg. "but naive. In fact, she reminds me of myself, back when you seperated me from the Collective."

Feeling slightly nauseous, Kathryn sighed. "You seemed to have alot in common."

Seven tilted her head. "Kathryn... ?"

The Admiral was silent. Why had she gone down this avenue? She had once again brought to the fore her worries regarding Seven. Despite their years together, their marriage, their daughter... a voice in the back of Kathryn's mind kept taunting her with the idea Seven would eventually leave her for someone younger, smarter, more like the blonde herself. "You... looked like you got on very well."

To Kathryn's surprise, Seven shook her head. "Kathryn... your insecurities are unwarranted. Yes, Cameron and I have much in common. We both have high intelligence... " - Kathryn raised an eyebrow at that - "and we have similar demeanours. Plus, the physical age difference between she and Sarah somewhat mirrors ours. But I assure you, I am in no why compatible with her whatsoever."

Kathryn held her breath. "How can you be so sure?"

Seven's answer was spoken in a way that seemed it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "She is not you."

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 12

To Cameron's surprise, Sarah led her to a table instead of the exit. "Sarah... I though we were leaving."

"I can't leave before we sort this out," Sarah said. "You're pissed off at me." She sat down and, still with Cameron's hand in hers, tugged slightly. Cameron got the hint and sat next to her."You might not want an apology, but you're going to get one." She began rubbing the back of the metal girl's hand lovingly. "I'm sorry for what I said."

Cameron glared at her lover. The reason she had dismissed Sarah's earlier attempt at apologising was due to emotional overload - Cameron's systems were having trouble coping with the amount of hurt and anger Sarah's words had garnered. In the back of her mind, Cameron realised she reacted in a completely Human way - in that, she needed a distraction, time to sort her thoughts and feelings. Now some time had passed, Cameron was prepared to have it out. "You do not think my feelings are relevent." While she did not really think that was true, Cameron decided to be decidedly blunt - it usually got through to Sarah not to sugarcoat anything.

"_No_," Sarah said sternly. "That's the _furthest_ thing from my mind." Sighing deeply, Sarah brought Cameron's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I was just... surprised that Seven had a wife... y'know, when I thought... "

"You thought she was a Terminator," interrupted Cameron. "And you found it surprising she was married." Cameron then repeated Sarah's words, albiet in the Terminator's own voice - she knew Sarah found it unnerving whenever Cameron mimicked another's voice. "'W... _wife_? What the hell kind of Terminator are you?!'" When she spoke next, Cameron tried to keep the hurt out of her voice, but for some reason the internal commands at vocal control were not responding. "You do not think a Terminator... you do not think _I_... am capable of feeling love."

"Dammit, Cameron... _no_." Running a hand through her hair, Sarah let out another deep breath. "You don't... you don't understand... "

"Please explain," came the stoic response.

Sarah looked at her, almost with a hint of incredulance. "You... _really_ don't get it, do you?" Shaking her head, Sarah reached out and cupped Cameron's cheek. Despite her anger, Cameron's body again betrayed her by leaning into the touch. "Cameron... you just don't realise how much you've infiltrated me, do you? How often I have to keep reminding myself you're not Human, that you're a ma... cybernetic organism."

Cameron frowned. "You know what I am, Sarah."

"Yes, I do," Sarah said. "You see, sweetie... I don't think of you as a Terminator. It... it's like I told Kathryn and Seven. You're the woman I love. _That's_ how I think of you. Not a machine. Not a _thing_. You're _you_. You're Cameron." Her voice became barely a whisper. "You're _my_ Cameron."

The tone of Cameron's response was another altogether Human one. "Really... ?"

"I'm sorry I said what I did, and the _way_ I said it," soothed Sarah. "You know I don't always think when I speak... but believe me... I mean _every_ word of this."

"I love you, Sarah," Cameron breathed. "I function only for you... " They then kissed deeply, Sarah placing her hand on the back of Cameron's head and pushing her further into the contact. Cameron's systems, as they always were when she was being intimate with Sarah, threatened to overload. But Cameron did not care if they did: making peace with her lover was far more important - and pleasurable - than momentary feedback.

When their lips separated - for Sarah's sake, as _she_ needed to breathe - the Human smiled ruefully. "Am I forgiven?"

"We are good," Cameron whispered. Smiling herself, the metal girl gave Sarah a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you for explaining."

"I'm... " Sarah appeared emotionally overwhelmed herself. "I'm sure it won't be the last time. I have a way of upsetting you... "

"Overridden by my love for you," said Cameron sincerely.

Sarah chuckled. "That was so corny... but thank you. I love you too, you know." She gave another, lingering kiss. "Shall we go home, my Tin Miss?"

Cameron was about to respond, when she picked up some commotion at the other end of the bar... her systems had clearly calmed enough for her to again take in her surroundings. Pretty much every patron of the bar had gathered infront of a staging area. Using her enhanced sight, Cameron saw a woman dressed in a tophat and fishnets step onto the stage. "What is happening over there, Sarah?"

Sarah turned to look in the direction Cameron was referring to. "I don't know."

Suddenly, a waitress, in the process of rushing toward the gathering, paused and looked at the couple. "We're gonna have a magic show," she said gleefully. "Come and have a look!"

Cameron tilted her head. "May we, Sarah?" The Terminator had never seen a magic show before - she wanted to see in person how a Human was able to perform such tricks of hand.

"Anything for you, girlie," Sarah said sweetly. The two stood up in unison and made there way to where everyone else was gathered...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	13. Chapter 13

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fanfiction based on characters from various sources. I DO NOT OWN __**ANY**__ OF THEM. They are all property of their respective owners. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. Concerning Selina and Zatanna, this is my second Elseworlds. Meaning, it's not officially part of my Selina/Zatanna Chronicles series. But hopefully, you'll enjoy it all the same._

* * *

PART 13

Zatanna bowed as the women applauded. She had just finished a half-hour performance, and the crowd loved it. "Thank you, thank you so much," she grinned. Looking at the front of the audience, she saw her gorgeous wife beaming up at her, clapping heartily. Zee gave a cheeky wink, which made Selina blow a kiss to her.

As the applause continued, some of the women talked amongst themselves.

"Wasn't that great, honey?" beamed Marlo Chandler.

"Not bad," huffed Moondragon. "I could do better, of course."

Marlo shook her head, smiling knowingly. "Of course, of course."

Meanwhile, Z Delgado-Drew was struggling to stop her wife from jumping up and down. "Syd, stop it... !"

Syd was giddy. "That was so great! I love magic shows!" She looked at Z. "Do you think she has powers like us?"

Z shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time. Other Rangers from decades ago occassionally had powers."

"The Magic Ranger sounds cool," said Syd. Z simply rolled her eyes.

Near them, Lara rubbed Sara's arm affectionately. "See? Now aren't you glad we stayed?"

Sara shrugged. "I guess. Though I have enough magic in my life al... "

_Such power..._

Sara froze at the voice in her head. Looking down at her wrist, she frowned, before turning to her wife. "We better go."

The Tomb Raider was suddenly all business. "Sara... ?"

Lifting her arm to show her "bracelet", the policewoman tutted. "It likes what it sees." She then motioned back to the woman on stage.

"You mean she actually _is_ magical?" Lara questioned.

_Must have the power..._

"Seems it," Sara said, snapping her arm down with her other hand, trying to silence her "little friend". "C'mon, let's get out of here."

Nodding, Lara took her spouse's hand and the couple turned to leave. "Actually, I have work to do. Gotta check out those sites that warrior woman told me."

"Love, I said this place doesn't work like that," Sara explained. "Their world is different to ours. There's no way of knowing artifacts of _their_ time will exist in _our_ world's present."

Lara smirked. "Still worth a look."

_But the power..._

"Shut up," whispered Sara, slapping her wrist. Lara, used to her wife's little chats with the Witchblade, said nothing.

Their departure was noticed by Xena and Gabrielle. "Good riddance," Xena spat.

"Xena, stop it," grumbled Gabrielle. "You know as well as me that our world's different to theirs. She won't be 'raiding' any of our tombs." She then shook her head. "Not that she would have done anyway."

Xena looked completely innocent. "I don't know what you mean."

"The Grand Royale? The 'Tulip Treasury'?" Gabrielle had a look of utter incredulance. "Xena, the Royale is a hotel, and the Tulip isn't a 'prized object' - it's a dance act!"

Xena smirked. "She doesn't know that." She then looked back up at the stage and cooled. "Are you sure that's not Callisto?" she asked, referring to the magician. Gabrielle actually facepalmed.

Nearby, Sarah gave a concerned glance to her girlfriend. "Cameron, didn't you enjoy the show?"

The metal girl was frowning deeply. "I... cannot compute how she accomplished those feats. I have knowledge of how magicians perform their illusions. But I was watching her closely, and saw no evidence of hand trickery."

Sarah smiled. "Maybe she really is magic."

"That is illogical, Sarah," Cameron said.

Chuckling, Sarah stroked her arm. "C'mon, let's go, before you go into a loop. Besides, we have to tell John the good news."

The Terminator tilted her head. "'Good news'?"

"Don't you see?" Sarah was smiling wide. "If the Janeways have never even _heard_ of Skynet, it means it _can_ be stopped. The future _can_ be changed."

Cameron said nothing, instead merely smiling emptily. "You're right," she eventually said. "We should go."

The Janeways themselves were holding eachother close, watching the stage. "That was fun," Kathryn said.

"She is very skilled," said Seven.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a Q." Kathryn sighed.

"That would be unfortunate."

Laughing lightly, Kathryn looked at her wife. "C'mon, sweetheart. We've got time for one more pool game."

Seven looked exasperated. "Must we? Erin will be waiting for us."

"She loves being with the Doctor." Kathryn pouted. "Just one more, Seven... for me?"

Raising her occular implant, Seven melted at the Admiral's gooey expression. "I will comply."

All of these conversations had taken place amidst the applause for Zatanna. As the clapping began to quiet, Zee knelt down and reached out for Selina. Confused, the ex-thief blinked. "Zee?"

"C'mon," the magician urged. Their hands linking, Selina was gently lifted from her seat as Zee led her up onto the stage. She then raised Selina's hand as the applause began again. Grinning wide at her wife showing her off, Selina joined her in a bow. Then, before Selina knew what was happening, Zatanna pulled her into an embrace and tilted her down, until they were in a classic dance dip. Startled, Selina looked questioningly at her spouse.

Removing her hat, Zatanna looked right into her eyes, pure love filling her own. "Only you," she soothed. "Now and forever." She then captured Selina's lips in a passionate kiss.

Not breaking the connection, Zee then held her hat out behind her... and small fireworks shot out, as the cheering continued...

THE END


End file.
